ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cailin Dillon
Emily Cailin Dillon (born April 7th, 1992), better known by her ring name Cailin Dillon, is an American professional wrestler formerly signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where she appeared on the Empire brand. Dillon began her professional wrestling career at the age of fourteen, initially competing primarily for smaller Texas-based federations. Prior to signing with EAW, she previously worked for Turbo Charged Wrestling (TCW) and Excelsior Wrestling Society (EWS). In EAW, she is also a one-time Specialists Champion and was the inaugural Women's World Champion. Early Life Emily Dillon was born in Fort Worth, Texas and raised by a single father, Tommy Dillon, a well-known cattle rancher. She has a stepsister, BreAnna Tyler, who was once under contract with Excelsior Wrestling Society. She began training and wrestling in local shows at the age of fourteen and joined her first professional wrestling company at eighteen. Professional Wrestling Career Turbo Charged Wrestling (2010 - 2011) 'Early Days (2010)' After spending four years wrestling among the independent ranks in Texas, a scout from the Ohio-based Turbo Charged Wrestling spotted her at a show in Houston and invited her to tryout at their offices in Columbus, Ohio. After signing her first professional contract, she was paired in a tag team with Sonia Lickinova, competing for the women’s tag team titles. 'Title Hunt; Feud with Ambiance (2011)' After a short time in the tag team ranks, she was placed in a battle royale match and won a shot at the TCW women’s title. She beat long-standing champion Ambiance for her first professional title, sparking a feud with a newly created faction called the Anti-Diva Movement. After losing her title to Ambiance in a rematch, she turned heel in order to infiltrate the faction and eventually broke it apart from the inside. After losing another rematch with Ambiance, the company folded. 'Excelsior Wrestling Society (2011 - 2015)' 'A New Home' Dillon quickly took her next federation by storm, winning her first title match to claim the NWA World Women’s Championship. She later lost the title and then claimed the EWS World Title, before losing the belt to Taylor Grace. She later won the belt in a match against Venus, before losing it to Venus in a rematch. After another long feud with Ambiance and another heel turn, the company announced its sudden closure. 'Elite Answers Wrestling (2015 - present)' 'The Iconomy (2015) ' After taking a short time off, Dillon announced her return by signing with Elite Answers Wrestling in June 2015. In her biggest career move to date, Dillon started fighting for EAW in July 2015. By August she was announced as a participant in the Empress of Elite tournament. Later that month she revealed to be the fourth member of The Iconomy, along with JJ Silva, Eclipse Diemos, and Chris Elite. She finished in the middle of the pack in her group in the Empress tournament, and went on from there to fight alongside The Iconomy in two matches against Hexa-Gun. She was defeated in both, officially leaving the group at the end of the second match with a low blow to Silva, the group's leader. Specialists Champion; Formation (2015 - 2016) After leaving The Iconomy, Dillon earned a spot in the championship scramble at Showdown: Redemption to determine the inaugural Specialists Champion. Though she lost, she would go on to become the number one contender for the title, defeating Haruna Sakazaki in early December on Battleground to become the second-ever champion. She began a slew of successful defenses against the likes of Aria Jaxon, Sheridan Muller, Veena Adams, and Angela Salveti. Because of this, she was placed into a Champion vs. Champion Exhibition match against then-Vixens Champion Eris LeCava at Reasonable Doubt, which she would go on to win. She was then approached by then-Voltage General Manager Ashten Cross about competing against Hexa-Gun, and she accepted a spot on the team for Extreme Tag Team Warfare at Fighting Spirit II. Following the Vixens Cup in early March, which Dillon served as a commentator, the creation of Formation was announced. The group, which featured Dillon, Aria Jaxon and Cloud Matsuda, made their debut on the March 18 edition of Dynasty. Dillon would go on to lose the Specialist Championship to Stephanie Matsuda at Grand Rampage in a the first-ever Specialists Rampage match. This caused static within Formation, amplified further by Dillon and Jaxon's friendship with Tarah Nova, who did not get along with Matsuda. Dillon competed for the Specialists title once more in a Fatal Four-Way match on the Triple Threat Pre-Show against Matsuda, Nova, and Haruna Sakazaki; Nova would go on to win. Following this, relations between the members of the Specialists and New Breed Championship divisions became contentious, leading to a first-of-its-kind Divide and Conquer match at Pain for Pride 9. Dillon would team with Nova, Matsuda, Azumi Goto, and Erica Ford to take on then-New Breed Champion JJ Silva, then-Young Lions Cup holder Lucas Johnson, Venom, Sakazaki, and Piff Fumador. During the match, Matsuda attacked her teammates and opponents alike, turning her heel and effectively ending Formation. She and Nova would finish off the New Breed team, leading to a one-on-one match for the Specialists Championship, which Nova would win. 'Empress of Elite; Women's Champion (2016 - 2017)' Following the dissolution of Formation, Dillon notched impressive victories over the likes of Matsuda and Cameron Ella Ava. In August, she began competing in the second Empress of Elite tournament, finishing first in her block before defeating then-Specialists Champion Kendra Shamez in the semi-finals. At Territorial Invasion, she defeated Madison Kaline in the finals to win the tournament. Dillon, along with the rest of the Vixens, was moved to the Empire brand beginning in late September. It was here that she formed The Sirens with Aria Jaxon and Tarah Nova, and the three almost immediately found themselves at odds with The OG Vixens (Heart Break Gal, Kendra Shamez, and Cameron Ella Ava). The group officially debuted on the September 29 episode of Empire. In the main event of the October 6 episode of Empire, Dillon and Nova defeated Shamez and Ava. Dillon appeared at House of Glass after Sheridan Muller's Vixens Championship win, to allude to a future match between the two. On the next Empire, Dillon would confront Muller to talk her into siding with The Sirens in their conflict against The OG Vixens, initially to no avail. Muller would eventually accept. She was also attacked by the returning Brody Sparks, who would join The Sanatorium. The following week, the team for Shock Value was rounded out when Dillon convinced Haruna Sakazaki to join. Later that night, Dillon gained a measure of revenge by defeating Sparks. At Shock Value, Dillon turned on Team Sirens, electrocuting Sheridan Muller with a cattle prod, setting her up to be eliminated and costing the team the match in the process. As a result, she turned heel and aligned with The OG Vixens. At Road to Redemption, prior to Dillon's contractually obligated title match against Muller, the EAW Women's Championship was introduced (retiring the Vixens Championship as a result); Dillon would go on to win the new title. Dillon's first title defense was against former stablemate Aria Jaxon at King of Elite, and the match ended in a no contest when Stephanie Matsuda and Mao Ichimichi attacked both women. She then successfully defended the championship in a triple threat match at Malicious Intentions, pinning Matsuda when The OG Vixens attacked Matsuda and Jaxon. Soon thereafter, Shamez was sidelined indefinitely with a serious neck injury. Dissension was seen between Dillon and Ava by the April 6 episode of Empire, where the two were on commentary for the main event between Jaxon (who was slated to face Ava at Grand Rampage) and Alexis Diemos, then-number one contender for the Women's title. At Grand Rampage, Dillon successfully defended the championship against Diemos, but was attacked by other members of The Coven immediately afterward. Ava then cashed in her Empire Cup, defeating Dillon and becoming the new Women's Champion. Afterward, Dillon began aggressively pursuing a rematch for the title, going so far as to threaten then-Empire General Manager Cleopatra with a pen to the eye in the process. Eventually, Dillon was told her rematch for the title would come at Pain for Pride X in a Triple Threat against both Cameron and Jaxon. As "punishment", Cleopatra forbade Dillon from competing at Terminus, where she acted as the special guest referee for the tag team match pitting Cameron and then-Specialists Champion Brody Sparks against Jaxon and Consuela Rose Ava. After Jaxon pinned Sparks, Dillon superkicked both her and Cameron. At Pain for Pride, Jaxon would pin Cameron to become the new champion. After the match, an exhausted Dillon was carried off by The Coven. Other Media Dillon is a cast member and executive producer of True Vixens and participated in season one of EAW Presents: The Trial. In July 2016, several female Elitists were the inspiration for a makeup line distributed by MAC Cosmetics, with a "Southern Poison" palette being marketed for Dillon. Filmography 'Television' Personal Life She was married to her trainer Magnum Wolf in 2014. They divorced for unspecified reasons in 2015. In early 2016, she began dating Stephanie Matsuda. The two broke up during the summer of 2016. Recently, the two are rumored to have reconciled. She currently resides in the Brooklyn borough of New York City and previously lived in Columbus and Cleveland, Ohio. She is a supporter of animal rights and frequently helps local animal shelters. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Eyes of Texas (Superkick) **''Longhorn Lock ''(Omoplata shoulder lock) **''Texas Twister ''(Front facelock cutter) *'Signature Moves''' **450-degree splash **Cloverleaf **Dropkick **European uppercut **Flying clothesline **Forward Russian legsweep **Hair-pull mat slam **''In Your Face (Running punt kick) **''Last Train Out ''(Inverted headlock backbreaker) **Leaping knee drop **''Lonestar Kiss ''(Tornado DDT) **Moonsault **Multiple top rope dive variations **Phoenix splash **Schoolgirl roll-up **Sharpshooter **Shooting star press **Snap DDT **Spinning backbreaker **''Texas Two-Step ''(Jumping cutter) **''Texas Sunset ''(Sunset flip) *'Entrance Themes''' **"Tornado" by Little Big Town (2015 - 2016) **'"Confident" '''by Demi Lovato' (2016 - present) **"Wreak Havoc" by Skylar Grey (September - November 2016; used as a member of The Sirens) *'''Managers **Magnum Wolf **Stephanie Matsuda **Aria Jaxon **Tarah Nova **Kendra Shamez **Cameron Ella Ava *'Wrestlers Managed' **The Iconomy (Eclipse Diemos, Chris Elite, and JJ Silva) **Stephanie Matsuda **Aria Jaxon **Tarah Nova *'Nicknames' **"The Dallas Delight" **'"The Empress of Elite"' (as the tournament winner) **"Southern Poison" Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **EAW Women's World Champion (1 time, inaugural) **EAW Specialists Championship (1 time) **Empress of Elite (2016, current) **Most Valuable Elitist (21 times) ***Most Valuable Elitist (1 time) ***Vixen of the Week (8 times) ***Match of the Week (5 times) ***Champion of the Week (1 time) ***Promoer of the Week (3 times) ***Beef of the Week (3 times) *'EWA' **World Women's Championship (1 time) *'Excelsior Wrestling Society' **Goddess Championship (2 times) **Sexiest Goddess (2013, 2014) *'Turbo Charged Wrestling' **Women's Championship (1 time) Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:1992 Births Category:Wrestlers from Texas Category:Female Professional Wrestlers